1. Field
Aspects of embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices based on mobility have come into widespread use. Recently, tablet personal computers (PCs), in addition to small electronic devices such as mobile phones, have been widely used as mobile electronic devices.
In order to support various functions, the mobile electronic devices include a display for providing a user with visual information such as images or videos. Recently, as components for driving such displays have become miniaturized, the occupancy of the displays in electronic devices has gradually been increasing. Moreover, a structure that may be curved to have a predetermined angle of curvature has been developed.